Life Of Lies
by cyclops-lover
Summary: What would happen if all the avengers were magical? Clint and Natasha have a child who was kidnapped and is now believed to be Taylor Lily Potter the boy who lived's twin however she is abused. But the real question is why did Taylor go missing for 4 years of her life at the Dursley's?
1. Taylor

Avengers Towers...31st July 1998

In the early hours of the morning a woman's cries of pain could be heard as she was in labor. This woman is called Natasha Barton nee Romanoff.

Hours later she gave birth to a daughter and her and her husband Clint Barton named the child Taylor Lily Barton as soon as Taylor was born her parents cut all communication with the wizarding world to keep her safe the rest of the avengers tower also cut communication. looking at the girl you could tell she had all her features of her father but the body shape would no doubt be her mothers as well as her mothers bravery as the baby never cried but they new the baby girl was fine.

1 year later

It was Taylor's first birthday we can already tell she has inherited her mothers determination and brain as she can say some words her first word was 'bow' what really pleased Clint as his love for shooting passed onto her. We could tell that she inherited our magic abilities as she has done lots of accidental magic as we know she is metamorphagous but she is very powerful as she can control it very well

A few hours later... (Clint POV)

"Clint go check on Taylor" i nodded and went upstairs and found the crib empty everyone was downstairs so they didn't have her i saw in the crib a note saying 'it's for the greater good' i yelled for everyone Nat came in and for the first time in 15 years i was crying everyone was asking what happened why i was crying i managed to speak and said "Dumbledore's got her he left a note Taylor's gone kidnapped" after hearing that Nat broke down surprising yet again as the most powerful assassins were crying. It wasn't long till everyone else was crying as well for the loss of our daughter

* * *

Potter household (lily POV)

Dumbledore came round our house with a baby in his arms. He said the baby parents were unknown. All he knew was the baby's name was Taylor Lily but he didn't know the surname. He asked us to adopt the child as the baby was born on the same day as our son we could pass them of as twins. The child was now Taylor Lily Potter but we new the Hogwarts's letter would say her real name but for now we would treat her like a daughter.

October 31st (no POV)

Voldemort turned up at the house he killed James went up the stairs and killed Lily. Voldemort was going to kill Harry but he saw Taylor and turned his want on her. Taylor used her instincts and threw up a invisible shield it bounced back and hit Voldemort. Harry got hit by some debris creating a lightning bolt scar when Hagrid arrived he named Harry as the savior Harry was given to Sirius as they knew he was innocent. Whilst Taylor was given to the Dursley's without a second glance. That's when Taylor realized that she had to keep in control her metamorphic powers. As it was the first day in Hell

* * *

9 years later...(Taylor Pov)

i got kidnapped by a Russian man 4 years ago he refused to let me go i've been here since i was 6 he trained me in many things like different languages and defense. however i found out the name of this place it's called 'The Red Room'. The man makes me kill people i don't want to i don't want to be a assassin they call me Blackhawk apparently after my parents my real parents the only thing my 'Aunt' told me was that i was adopted. Today i get released as they think that i cannot become any more dangerous i never wanted this life i will be happy to go back home.

Dursley's house (Petunia's POV)

the doorbell rang i opened it to find Taylor standing there she had grown a lot we brought her inside and life went back to normal as it could. The girl was back doing chores and still lives in the cupboard under the stairs and we hope she stays there

* * *

1 year later

i have just joined Hogwarts i have been sorted into griffendor and i am seeker on the quidditch team and i have my first crush and it's awkward as it's the captain of the team Oliver Wood (2nd year). I am friends two people Fred and George Weasley according to them Oliver only got captain because the rest of the team left last year and Oliver got into the team like my in first year so they gave it to him. We go out pranking together i met my supposed 'twin' he is cocky and arrogant he also needs to get his head out his ass. unfortunately when i returned to the Dursley's they started to abuse me i never scar as i have a gift thats rare in the wizarding world a healing factor so i'm lucky.

* * *

4 years later...(Taylor's POV)

I have only just found out but my name is not Taylor Lily Potter it is... Taylor Lily Barton but i still don't know who my parents are i still practice all the stuff i learnt in Red Room. Personally i don't want to but i think it would be helpful in life. I am in my 4th year the tri-wizard torminant i got picked and Oliver asked me to the Yule Ball and we are now boyfirnd and girlfriend. But on the final task i got sent into the graveyard with Cedric Diggory he is now dead Voldemort got reconstructed. No one believed me but the twins and Oliver it's the end of school and next year is going to be fun wont it?


	2. Summer Holiday's

**A/N chapters may start to get longer. Please review i would like peoples opinions **

**All in Taylor's POV unless it says a different POV **

* * *

**Hogwarts train...**

I am on the Hogwarts train on my way back to the Dursley's i just wish i could stay at Hogwarts playing quiditch with Oliver as he can be really competitive and fun to play with. All year i've had to put up with my 'twin' acting like he owned the place it was hell. Unfortunately i am not allowed to see Oliver as Dumbledore has contacted his family and we are only allowed to see each other one a week.

At the moment it's me and Oliver on one side of the compartment and Fred and George opposite us. Oliver and me are cuddling and i'm lost in my own thoughts. Oliver looks down at me smiling "a penny for your thoughts" i smile at him and reply " the holiday's what i'm not looking forward to as i can't see you often". He kisses me on the lips i happily respond we carry on until we hear a cough and "break it up lovebirds". Oliver turns red and my hair goes pink making everyone laugh. But it son turns red my Blackhawk side coming out "call us that again and you will know why i carry a bow around" Fred and George start squirming at the glare i sent them. I felt Oliver's arm go round my shoulders i instantly relaxed and leaned into his chest and shortly i was asleep.

_I was in the graveyard with Voldemort he had just killed Cedric and he screams "crucio" suddenly it's not Cedric's dead body i see it's Oliver's. I was screaming in pain as the curse kept hitting my body._

_"Taylor__"_

___"Taylor__"_

___"Taylor wake up__"_

_____"Taylor__"_

_______"Taylor__"_

_i kept hearing_ it

I opened my eyes to see Oliver standing in front of me it was him who was calling my name he pulled me into his chest whispering soothing words into my ear.

Oliver knew what it was like in the red room as he was there at the same time as me but we never met because they new we would try and escape. Now me and Oliver often train together. But we still suffer from the nightmares.I soon stopped shaking i never cried it was a sign of weakness. I saw that we were almost at the station. I looked up at Oliver and whispered "gracias mi amor" he kissed my head as he new i like to speak in Spanish. Oliver looked at me sadly "were here don't worry you will see me soon" i nodded as i felt safe with him even though i could easily defend my self. The train stopped i grabbed my leather jacket and put it on. In the left pocket it has an undetectable extension charm on it has all my belongings in but shrunken down and we walked back into the muggle train station. That's when i saw the Dursley's and got into their car.

**Dursley's House...**

As soon as i got through the door i was sent to my room. I was grateful they didn't give me work to do. I quickly change into some comfy clothing and i quickly fell asleep to be plagued by nightmares.

_I was in a cage with the owner of the red room outside and in front of me a man was tied up. "Kill him or your friend dies" the owner brought in my only friend Alex. I did the worst decision i said no he shot Alex in the head and he said "kill him or you die". I unwillingly shit the guy in the man tied up with my bow. I looked down "I think the girl needs to learn to respect her superiors don't you?" The man pinned me down and they pulled out a belt and started whipping me. they were about to pull out a knife when..._

I shot up a scream erupting from my throat waking up Vernon. He came into my room pinned me down and started punching me. I leaned it was best to just suck it up then they will leave you alone unless i angered them. Once he finished he just left the room leaving me in a heap on the floor. Let me guess you are wondering why is she in pain? Doesn't she have a healing factor? Well an annoying headmaster put a magical block on a lot of my abilities. Me and Oliver were planning to go to Gringotts and ask them to unblock them. As Oliver needs some unblocked as well. I climbed back into my bed and quickly fell into dreamless sleep.

**Few days later...**

I'm finally getting to see Oliver today we are going to Diagon Ally to get our powers unblocked. All my stuff is still in my jacket as i'm not planning of coming back. I've been invited to the Weasley's. I like it there as they allow me and Oliver to share a room. I hear Petunia invite Oliver into the house. I pull on my jacket and ran down the stairs. I say goodbye to Petunia and tell her she wont see me the rest of the summer she just nods then we leave.

Me and Oliver catch the Nightbus to the Leaky Cauldron we head through into Diagon Ally. We head into Gringotts and get our powers unblocked. The head Goblin informed us that we had what call a Soul Bond and now it is unblocked we will get each others powers. This was because we never realized that we had it but we somehow managed to complete it. According to the head Goblin it makes us legal adults in the wizarding world so we don't have the trace anymore.

Me and Oliver gave our farewells and left the bank and got our school supplies. Lucky for me Oliver is in all my classes as in his first year he never passed the end of year tests so he had to redo the first year. That is when he met me and he never cared that they thought that i was Harry Potter's twin he just saw me. That is a good reason to be friends with him and the fact he can piss of Snape by saying one word which is Snivilous. Oliver has wound himself in a lot of detentions all accompanied by me as i always join in with him. The teachers still wonder how we keep our grades up it's because we have good memory and we practice a lot of magic in Oliver's room. As Oliver is Quidditch captain he gets his own room but i always sleep in the same bed as him as we help keep each other's nightmares away. Now we get the Nightbus to the Burrow.

**The Burrow...**

We arrive late in the evening so we go strait to the room we usually go in we got changed and went to bed. And we both shared a good dream for once. We got up and the day consisted of Quidditch an prank wars and before we new it the day before we went back was here.

**Avengers Towers...(Fury POV)**

i sitting at the table with the Avengers, Pepper and Jane. Clint and Natasha have never been the same since Taylor went missing and now i have a mission for them. "I have a mission for everyone as you know 15 years ago we cut communication from the wizarding world but we need to re-enter that world as we need to protect Hogwarts and it's students and mainly two students Taylor Lily Potter age 15 and her boyfriend Oliver Wood age 16. At the moment all we know is that Taylor is adopted and was in the Tri-Wizard Tominant. Lots of threats have risen and we need to know why they disappeared for 4 years without any trace. We also believe that Taylor is biologically a Barton" i ended the speech on a light note. Clint looked up for the first time in this speech "really well i'm definitely willing to go as i want to find if that are baby girl" everyone nodded. I smiled as Clint and Nat had hope in their eyes along with determination as they wanted to find their daughter Taylor. "Also i will be on this mission and Agent Hill will be standing in for me." After that everyone agreed to go on the mission as we all wanted to know who Taylor really is.

* * *

**A/N thank you for reading and please follow and favorite! **


	3. Start Of Year

**A/N i'm sorry for mistakes on the previous chapter**

"normal talking"

'telepathic'

* * *

**Kings Cross Station/Hogwarts train...(Taylor POV)**

We were rushing through the station running it close to the time as usual. We got to the barrier me and Oliver went first and we were followed through by the twins we said our goodbyes. We went down to the end compartment which we magically made bigger and no one can come in unless we give them permission.

Once we sat down a group of adults knocked on the door. I observed them their was 6 men and 3 woman. One man had a eye patch another had a bow on his back just like me and Oliver. Another man was blond and tall their was another with glasses. One of the men had long blond hair and the last men i instantly recognized as Tony Stark. The females were all different one had red hair and had guns strapped to her legs whilst the other woman didn't have any weapons one had blond hair the other had brown hair. "Do you mind if we sit here with you as everywhere is full" Said the man carrying the bow on his back Fred looked at me and said "Tay" i could tell from that they were alright with it and it was up to me and Oliver. I looked at him 'do you mind?' he looked at me as it was easy to tell he heard i heard the reply of 'no i don't it's up to you' i nodded at him Fred didn't notice and George did i could tell he was curious i gave him a look what said i would tell him later. I looked up at the man who asked "sure please do come in and introduce yourselves" i felt Oliver's arm go round me protectively men.

**Clint POV**

We all sat down i was next to the only girl who had a bow on her back just like the boy with his arm around her and Nat was next to me they introduced themselves the girl started "i'm Taylor Lily call me Taylor or Tay or my prank name Blackhawk." It's who Fury thinks is my daughter and he nickname is the same as one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. I wonder what the rest of the nicknames are. The boy next with his arm round Taylor was next "i'm Oliver or Oli or my prank name Midnight." That is also one of the most dangerous assassins name as well this might just be a odd coincidence. I felt Nat shift next to me she has noticed as well. The identical twins went next "i'm Fred or Gred or mischief" the other one said "i'm George or Forge or Trouble." Taylor and Oliver started laughing hard and the twins glared at them and through laughter Taylor said "all what they said is true except George and Fred said they were each other." Both of them stopped laughing we introduced ourselves.

"I'm Nick Fury"

"I'm Captain Steve Rodgers"

"I'm Tony Stark or Iron Man"

"I'm Pepper Stark"

"I'm Thor"

"I'm Jane Foster"

"I'm Bruce Banner or Hulk"

It was mine and Nat's turn "I'm Clint Barton or Hawkeye and this is-"

"Natasha Barton nee Romanoff or Black Widow we have a Soul Bond" Taylor and Oliver's heads snapped in our direction we all noticed they were extremely tense. Oliver whispered something into her ear and they both visibly relaxed.

**Taylor POV**

Me and Oliver tried to stay calm we are in the room with two very dangerous assassins. George looked at us "Why were you at our house early"everyone was looking at us. I heard Oliver in my mind

'tell them the truth they will understand'i nodded.

"Well you know that i wasn't treated well at the Dursley's. Well after waking up from a nightmare Vernon came in and started hitting me eventually he left. The next morning Oli came round we were only allowed to see each other once a week i said goodbye and we left. We got the Nightbus to Diagon Ally we went to Gringotts and the Goblin's healed me and unblocked all of mine and Oli's powers what Dumbledore blocked. The Goblin's identified that me and Oli have a Soul Bond and we somehow have managed to complete it so we are technically considered adults and we no longer have the trace any questions?"

Clint spoke and said "how were you treated at the Dursley's?" Shit that's what i was trying to avoid, what Oli said earlier echoed in my head so i said "i was hardly given food they use to beat me whip me throw object at me it only got worse when i returned when i was 10 after missing for 4 years. It use to be mild as they wanted to beat the freakishness out of me." I looked up to see everyone looking at me sadly i still had Oli's arm round me and i leaned into his touch everyone realized how close we were "It's lucky we found out about our bond as it means that they cannot keep us away from each other i know it's bad as it sounds at the Dursley's. And at the end of fourth year i stayed at the Dursley's. I got the same treatment as Tay if not worse. That's why last year i kept flinching as i kept having nightmares from when a dark part in both mine and Tay's life." I nodded

"Oli's treatment was worse than mine as he took the torture for me when i told him not to we were not even going out then as it was him being protective like usual" i quickly pecked his lips Fred started laughing "oh Fred that threat from last year still stands" that shut him up Oliver started laughing and George tried to hold in his laugh but failed as burst out saying "Taylor your so violent" both me and Oliver smirked

"who would you think someone would rather be threatened by me, Oliver or like my 'twin' both of us" we all started laughing "okay i get your point" said George. Unfortunately our laughter didn't last long when the compartment door opened to see my 'twin' Harry standing their i heard Clint mutter "look what the cat dragged in" i snorted as did Oliver as he heard as well.

In an arrogant voice he said "Sirius told me to tell you that you have been disowned after threatening me and that i'm the hero and that you are an adopted prat who is a second generation muggleborn" i started laughing coldly and so did Oliver

"Harry you actually have the guts to say that when i am the one who saves the school every year when you cant even do a first year spell and i'm a registered animagous just like Fred, George and Oliver and were all in the same year as you. Don't you remember what happens when people insult me and my friends?" Harry gulped not so confident now puffed out his chest and said "you dare insult a pureblood when you are just a mudblood" everyone gasped. However i pulled out my knife what i had in my boot pinned him up to the wall with the knife at his throat "call me that again you will regret it. Got it now leave" i got pulled onto Oliver's lap he took my knife and placed it back in it's holder in my boot. "Who was that?" asked Natasha i growled a real animistic Oliver explained. "Taylor is adopted and her parents were muggleborn she was taken from her parents given to the Potter's as their son Harry has the same birthday as Taylor they adopted her not by blood though. Tay has known all her life that she is adopted and her adoptive parents are dead they were killed by Voldemort then he to kill Taylor she used all her magic to protect her by creating a shield Voldemort got destroyed and Harry got a scar from the debris as the building collapsed Tay was fine not hurt one bit. However they saw Harry's scar and named him boy-who-lived when he did nothing. Harry lives with his Godfather Sirius and apparently they disowned her when Tay got all the titles last year only you and the Goblin's know they have sworn to secrecy. People say Tay is dark but you cannot be evil if you have a Soul Bond but they are still making up rumors about Tay." I got of Oliver's lap and looked out window and sat between Oliver and Clint and i said "we will be there in ten minutes" everyone nodded

"how old are you all" said Jane

"16"said Fred, George and Oliver

"15"I said

everyone nodded again the train stopped everything went cold "great they have dementors again"one entered the compartment i pulled out my wand but i couldn't get myself to say the spell as all i could think of is the time in the red room "expecto patronum" i heard Oliver say then "Taylor Taylor snap out of it" i shook my head focusing on his voice "it's gone now" he said i nodded the train carried on moving towards the school

* * *

**The Great Hall...(Taylor POV)**

We were all sat down in the hall we had just finished eating when Dumbledore stood up on the platform "we have 10 new teachers this year. 2 of them will be teaching muggle studies they are professor Steve Rodgers and Pepper Stark. 3 will be teaching a muggle based subject about science they are professor Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Jane Fostor. 1 will be teaching Astronomy that is Professor Thor. 3 will be teaching a new subject which is daily it's what muggles call P.E. all these teachers are powerful american wizards and witches. Lastly 1 is from the ministry who will be teaching DADA that is Professor Dolores Umbridge" Umbridge coughed and stood up and went to give a speech

**(scroll down if you want to skip her very long speech)**

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, i must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am much very forward to getting to know you all and i'm sure we'll all be great friends!"

i looked over at My friends and we all said "Not likely."

The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.'

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.

'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.' with that she finally sat back down.

**(End of speech)**

We were dismissed from the hall me and Oliver went to the common room my and Oliver went up to his room as i'm officially allowed there as we are Soul Mates. We both shower and get changed ready for bed. I climb into bed with Oliver and curl up into his side like i always do and we fall asleep.

**Clint's POV**

We all sat in our quarters when i realize "you everyone of us will be teaching Taylor and Oliver and they seem really nice" everyone nodded in agreement. Fury stood up "right team get some rest so we are fit enough to protect anyone if we need to." Me and Nat went to our room we got changed and unpacked all our stuff and i hid my bow like i always do and climbed into bed with Nat and said "our baby girl will soon be home" Nat kissed me on the lips in agreement and we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. DADA

**A/N i am sorry for any grammar errors. Alos i will upload chapters about twice a week.**

"normal talking"

'telepathic'

* * *

**Oliver and Taylor's room...(no POV)**

Taylor woke up and shook Oliver awake "wake up sleeping beauty it's the first day back and i don't want to be late because knowing our luck we have either Snape or Umbitch oops i mean Umbridge first" Oliver chuckled and slowly got ran of shouting "shotgun having the shower first" Taylor laughed and climbed out of bed. Once they were both ready they went down to the great hall.

**Great Hall...(Clint POV)**

When i woke up i was alone ans i looked at the clock. Great first day and i'm going to be late. I jumped out of bed and quickly got changed and slung my bow and quiver across my back. I had placed a charm on it so only if you look at the bow with concentration then you would notice. I made my way down to the great hall however considering the time i ran. i crashed into someone we all fell to the floor it was my baby girl and Oliver we all got back to our feet. "Sorry i'm in a rush as i'm running late" they both nodded and i went to the great hall with them. When we got there we parted me going to the teachers table and them going to their friends. I sat down next to Nat "thanks for leaving me" she smirked at me.

"Your welcome besides you were sleeping like a log" i nodded and started to eat then a sudden thought came to mind i placed my knife and fork down "Nat did you notice we never got introduced yesterday at the feast." Nat looked up i could tell she was now in deep thought. "Yes i did notice but i haven't thought about it till now" i picked up my knife and fork and carried on eating.

When we finished we got up and left and headed to the gym what had been built over the holidays for our lessons.

**Taylor POV**

When me and Oli received our time tables we have the exact same as always i groaned "double DADA with Umbitch u?" Fred smirked "double charms" that lucky bitch "you should take the mick out of Umbitch by keep changing your hair colour" my tern to smirk "you know what i might just do that by the end of the lesson she might be blind." we all started to laugh and laughed even more when my hair went purple.

Me and Oli headed to DADA my hair still purple but went back to it's normal colour when Umbitch turned up. When we were let in Me and Oli sat at the front of the class next to each other and i turned my hair blood red showing Oli that i was angry. Umbitch went into a lecture about owls it was more boring than Snape's lecture's. Now that is an achievement. Without realizing my hair went purple but when Umbitch noticed my hair went midnight black "Miss potter please refrain from showing us your abnormalities" that made me angry so angry. A second later my hair was blood red

"I am not a Potter i am adopted and if you look at the register it will say my proper surname and for my hair i'm metaphormagous and i am not abnormal as it's a rare gift" i sat back down as i didn't realize that i had stood up. Umbitch came over to my desk "detention 5 O'clock don't be late everyday for a week" i growled a real growl how dare she.

"Why should Taylor she cannot always control her ability" Oli said.

"Mr wood you can join her in her detentions for the week" Umbitch said happily. Wait what about Quidditch oh wait panic over the season hasn't started yet luckily. The twins are lucky they have charms unfortunately we are not in any lessons together as they are a year ahead of us. The only time we work together is on the Quidditch pitch as they are the beaters on the team. Oliver should be in the same year as Fred and George but he failed his end of year tests in his first year so now he is stuck in our year.

We heard the bell ring Quickly me and Oli packed up our stuff and headed to charms. It was easy on what we were doing as me and Oli are quite good at spells from all our pranking with the twins. Unfortunately we haven't done many pranks yet but we are planning to prank Umbitch as she is from the ministry. She should be afraid as we are the second generation of the marauders and two of them were assassins for part of their life. After charms we went down to the hall for lunch and told our friends what happened and they agree a prank is in order. Looking at our timetables we only have muggle studies and P.E. That's good subjects luckily and i'm looking forward to being taught by the new teachers.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Muggle classesDetention

**A/N Sorry for the extremely late update. Please review if you think their is any other ability's they should have like if you want them to be mutants like the X-men or if you want them to be a weird type of werewolf or vampire as i am open for ****suggestions.**

"normal talking"

'telepathic'

* * *

**Muggle studies...(Taylor POV)**

Me and Oliver arrived at Muggle studies we were late oops. We burst threw the door "sorry we're late got held up at last lesson" We looked up to see that Professor Rodgers and Professor Stark were standing at the front of the classroom. Looking shocked "please sit down" we quickly rushed to the last two seats in the classroom unfortunately it was right in front of the desk. "As i was saying i would like you to stand up when we call our name and say a bit about yourself" i looked up they cannot be serous and the first name is "Harry Potter" oh for heavens sake not that asshole.

"My full name is Harold James Potter i am hair to Potter and Black i am the boy who lived and i have an adopted sister who is now disowned" Harry said in his usual cocky voice. So who would be next oh great just remembered they are reading of the register and it will say my real surname. I see Professor Rodgers look at me shocked and said "Taylor-Lily Barton" oh crap this is very bad i hope it is just a coincidence that i have the same surname as two Professors i stand up. "Well i'm not repeating my name i love Quiddich and play seeker i was adopted and i'm metamorphagous and have a metamorphic animagous meaning i don't have a set form. I am also a prankster and i am soul bond to Oliver and if any of you hit on him you will be sorry" i sat back down turning my hair a light purple to prove my point Oliver was next and he stood up

" i love Quiddich and play seeker and i'm metamorphagous but i never show it and have a metamorphic animagous meaning i don't have a set form like Taylor. I am also a prankster and i am soul bond to Taylor that's how we both are metamorphic as we share all our abilities and if any of you hit on him you will be sorry" he changed his hair blue then back to normal then sat back down. Eventually we got threw all the class and we got onto the lesson which was about sport and they were telling us about muggle subjects what i found extremely easy as i am a muggle born (second generation) and we were dismissed.

**P.E...(Taylor POV)**

We now had another muggle subject the one i was looking forward to. When we arrived we got given a locker with a kit in i got changes into running shorts and a whit tank top. I met up with Oliver and he was in gym shorts and a white polo shirt. When we went into the gym we noticed their was many different activities set up and one was archery do remember i always carry my bow and arrow around. When we were aloud to start we headed strait for it we pulled out our bow and arrows and pressed some buttons and got the simulation started. we hit everything on bull's eye as the simulation popped up targets to shoot. We heard clapping and turned round to see that our teachers and class had stopped to watch us "that was very good aim" with that we were dismissed. Great all we have now is Umbitch's detention.

**Detention Umbridge's Office...(Taylor POV)**

When we arrived at the office we knocked on the door and waited she let us in and told us to sit at the desks. When she told us we were writing lines i tried not to laugh that is not a punishment. I reached down to get my quill "no you wont be using your quill's you be using mine they are special and don't need ink handy isn't it?" I just nodded "Right you two i would like you to write 'I must not be abnormal' on the parchment"

"how many times" i asked

"the amount it takes for the message to sink in."

I started to write but on the 3rd line both me and Oliver gasped in pain i looked at my hand to see blood coming out of a cut which matched the writing on the page. However we both carried on as we didn't want anymore detentions like this as we had to put up with it all week. When we finally left the detention we had a massive blood stain on our sleeves and our hand dripping with blood. We went back to the common room and into our bathroom and cleaned up the wound and healed it to the best of our abilities. After that we went to bed.

**Avengers common room...(Clint POV)**

We were all talking about how the girl we were meant to protect is actually our daughter. We told our fellow Avengers about her shooting ability and how she never missed her target. It made me sad how i wasn't the one to teach her how to shoot a bow. But we were excited as we had just managed after years of trying to get guardianship over our daughter and we were looking forward to telling her and Oliver as they had to be kept together because of their bond. I wasn't going to be over protective unless someone was hitting on her but i trust Oliver as they are soul bond so they will always be loyal to each other and luckily love potions will never work. We were dismissed and we all headed of to bed.


End file.
